In conventional aircraft interface systems, it is commonplace to use an energy-based guidance cue on an attitude display. The attitude display may be provided on a heads-up guidance system or on a heads-down display. The use of an energy-based cue helps the pilot guide the aircraft on a specified target flight path. Energy-based guidance systems have been successfully implemented by providing a target cue and an indication of the current energy vector of the aircraft. The objective for the pilot is to maintain the current energy vector over the target vector and to maintain such a state to achieve on-track performance of the aircraft.
Conventional energy-based guidance systems, however, are confined to the use of an energy-based target and a current energy vector cue to maintain on-track performance but do not provide any indication for an aircraft capability zone and/or for the introduction of any other types of hazard information on the display.
Accordingly, there is a need for an energy-based guidance system and method which may include aircraft capability zone information and/or other hazard information on the display. Further, there is a need for such displays provided in aircraft and in other vehicles or situations in which guidance of an object by a user is desired.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.